


I see you

by Firizi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: Рано или поздно кто-то остается позади





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды fandom Hannibal 2016

Волна набежала на берег торопливо, словно укутала покрывалом, и тут же с шипением отступила.  
Он открыл глаза, с удивлением осознавая, что слышит собственное дыхание.  
Вдох, второй, третий. Кожу на лице стянуло ледяной коркой, холодный воздух шипами разодрал горло, по подбородку потекла тонкая струйка крови.  
Ганнибал сел, пережидая головокружение, и сгреб в ладони мелкую гальку вперемешку с песком и ракушками. Острые края впились в кожу, и он сжал пальцы сильнее, наслаждаясь болезненными ощущениями. Кровь изо рта потекла быстрее, стоило только позволить себе широкую улыбку. Она оказалась разочаровывающе безвкусной, но согревала одним только наличием. Ведь это значит, что сердце бьется. Все просто.  
Очередная волна коснулась ботинок — мутная, как застоявшаяся вода из опрокинутой вазы, — и отступила. За ней неспешно следовала ночь, но не холод. Он держался крепко, питаясь силами подрагивающего в ознобе тела.  
Нужно уходить.  
Ганнибал поднялся, опираясь о колено, шумно выдохнул и замер, покачиваясь под настороженным волчьим взглядом луны. Собственное лицо ощущалось восковой маской, глаза слезились от морской воды, но Ганнибал внимательно оглядел берег, вглядываясь в очертания валунов.  
Пляж был пуст.  
Он один выбрался на сушу, а цепляющийся за рукав Уилл исчез в черной воде, где ему самое место.  
Возможно, когда-нибудь он вернется во сне, всплывет разложившимся трупом с пустыми глазницами, из которых выглянет рак-отшельник. Ганнибал попробует на вкус гнилую плоть, оценит букет морских приправ и аромат водорослей, проросших в мышцах.  
А может быть, Ганнибал никогда о нем не вспомнит и не пожалеет, что не держал крепче.  
В любом случае, сейчас следовало шагать в сторону дороги, и как можно быстрее.  
Холодный воздух лип к коже вместе с одеждой, раненое плечо покалывало онемением, но чем дальше он оказывался от воды, тем проще давались шаги. К дороге он вышел через час, нырнул в свет фар приближающегося автомобиля, дрожа от холода и слабости.  
За рулем оказалась девушка.  
Тонкая и белая, словно фарфоровая кукла, она чем-то напоминала Чио. То ли раскосыми глазами, то ли высокими скулами, то ли маленькими родинками на впалых щеках. Она опрометчиво выскочила из салона, явно не раздумывая о безопасности. Полы пальто взметнулись крыльями бабочки, бесшумные шаги сорвались на бег.  
— Ганнибал? Где он?..  
Он не спросил, откуда ей известно его имя. Читала в газетах, слышала в новостях — неважно. В отличие от лихорадочного пульса под ладонями.  
Ганнибал сдавил пальцами длинную шею, оставив глубокие царапины на коже. Мышцы не выдержали напора, превратившись в мягкую глину, хрустнул хрящ, и сиплое испуганное бормотание оборвалось хрипом. Ганнибала омыло кровью, расплавившей стянувший лицо воск. Теперь он смог улыбнуться своей жертве. Ее глаза затопила паника, а трахею — кровь, и через мгновенье худые руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела.  
Ганнибал прижался лицом к теплым волосам, вдохнул едкий запах пороха, коснулся губами белого лба. Она оказалась прекрасной на вкус, жаль, что он не смог попробовать ее как следует.  
Он бросил тело в багажник, подвинув в сторону тяжелый футляр, захлопнул крышку и несколько секунд простоял, просто уперевшись в нее кулаками. Только сейчас он заметил, насколько близко подобралось утро — небо светилось сизыми сумерками, вязкими, как сырое яйцо.  
Единственным звуком, перебивавшим его дыхание, был тихий рокот мотора. Ганнибал подошел к распахнутой дверце и сел за руль, едва глянув в зеркало заднего вида.  
Мгновенье спустя он схватил его окровавленными пальцами, поворачивая к себе, и впился взглядом в отражение. Отражение ответило полными ненависти и страха глазами — серыми, как предрассветный пляж.  
Сердце забилось пойманной овсянкой, пальцы задрожали, Ганнибал с силой зажмурился и долго не открывал глаза.  
Ничего не изменилось.  
Темные пряди липли к окровавленном лбу, прореха на щеке издевательски улыбнулась, когда он ощерился, отгоняя от себя видение.  
Уилл Грэм мертв, ушел на дно, сгинул в океане.  
Ганнибал был живучее, сильнее.  
Он подцепил надрезанную кожу и потянул, не чувствуя боли. Это всего лишь очередная маска — кожа, щетина, старый шрам на лбу и тонкие губы. Сдернуть, сорвать, и под ней окажется его лицо, настоящее.  
Пальцы с поломанными ногтями коснулись десен, края раны поползли в стороны, как новая улыбка, вырезанная не самым острым скальпелем. По щеке заструилась кровь, пачкая шею и посеревшую от воды и грязи рубашку. В расширившейся дыре показались израненные десны, зубы. Еще чуть-чуть усилий, и улыбки слились в одну. Край его маски повис, нижняя губа просела с одного угла, оставив торчать сломанный в драке клык. Ганнибал прошелся по нему языком, слизывая кровь.  
У нее наконец появился вкус, насыщенный яростью. Сладковато-горький и куда более приятный, нежели пресное равнодушие.  
В бардачке нашелся нож, достаточно острый, чтобы отделить от себя чужое лицо. Ганнибал поправил зеркало, спрятал насмехающиеся над ним глаза и потянул в сторону край плоти. Нож вспорол ее легко и нежно, будто снял пласт размягченного масла, только пластиковая рукоять заскользила в ладони. Ганнибал сжал ее липкими пальцами, вспарывая прочные стежки рыболовной лески, на которых держалась маска.  
Рассвет накинул на дорогу розовую вуаль, разогнал сумерки метелкой бриза и вытолкнул солнце на горизонт.  
Уилл Грэм его не увидел.


End file.
